warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Seven
WEEK SEVEN, NOMINATIONS Rule: No rules. Superpower Holder: Millie. Brightheart: I am SO glad Bumblestripe is gone! Cinderpelt: Let's have a party! Purdy: YAY! I CAN TELL STORIES! (Everyone falls asleep) Purdy: Ok, I won't then (Everyone wakes up) Purdy: You guys are just mean... Millie: MAH BUMBLEH! NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (basket of prawns lands in front of her) Millie: Ooh, prawns! Darkstripe: And that is how to get someone to stop crying. Jayfeather: GRUMPEH YAY! Willowpelt: I LIKE UMA NAMA URCHINS! Sorreltail: I still hate you, even if that was impressive. Darkstripe: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Thrushpelt: OMMY NOMMY NOMMY HOTDOG! NOMMMMMM! Aquasplash: Eww! You got hotdog on me! Scarletpaw: Who wants a scone? Aquasplash: Ewwwwwww. Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! Time to eat my scones in the depression pod. (climbs in to depression pod) Big Brother: All housmates to the lounge. Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUU! (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time to nominate. There are NO RULES this week. Cinderpelt: (throws a cookie at Jayfeather) Jayfeather: Grump! D: Big Brother: Except for that. Cinderpelt: (throws an ice cream at Jayfeather) Big Brother: And that Cinderpelt: (throws easter eggs at Jayfeather) Jayfeather: GRUMPEH GRUMP! Big Brother: And that Cinderpelt: (throws a carrot at Jayfeather) Big Brother: And that. Cinderpelt: (picks up scone) Scarletpaw: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!? Big Brother: Cinderpelt, if you throw one more thing at Jayfeather you'll go to the doghouse Cinderpelt: (throws scone at Big Brother) Big Brother: Hey! D: Now as I was saying before I was hit with a scone, Bumblestripe had a superpower to give out. Here he is. Bumblestripe: I DON'T WANNA RECORD A VIDEO MESSAGE! Big Brother: Too bad. Bumblestripe: FINE! I GIVE IT TO MILLIE! Millie: YAY! Big Brother: Millie, go straight to the Diary Room. Everyone else to the nominations room (in the nominations room) Big Brother: Cinderpelt to the chamber (Cinderpelt enters) Big Brother: Cinderpelt, nominate now. Cinderpelt: For 4 points I nominate PURDY because he's always quiet and never makes an effort to talk. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Cinderpelt: For 1 point I nominate JAYFEATHER, because even though it's fun to throw things at him, he might nominate me! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: PURDY 4 JAYFEATHER 1 Aquasplash 0 Brightheart 0 Cinderpelt 0 Darkstripe 0 Millie 0 Scarletpaw 0 Shoalfoot 0 Sorreltail 0 Thrushpelt 0 Willowpelt 0 Big Brother: Aquasplash, to the chamber (Aquasplash enters) Big Brother: Aquasplash, nominate now. Aquasplash: For 4 points I nominate MILLIE for hating Taylor Swift! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Aquasplash: For 1 point I nominate THRUSHPELT for getting hot dog on me! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: MILLIE 4 PURDY 4 JAYFEATHER 1 THRUSHPELT 1 Aquasplash 0 Brightheart 0 Cinderpelt 0 Darkstripe 0 Scarletpaw 0 Shoalfoot 0 Sorreltail 0 Willowpelt 0 Big Brother: Sorreltail, to the chamber (Sorreltail enters) Big Brother: Sorreltail, nominate now. Sorreltail: For 3 points I nominate DARKSTRIPE because he's Darkstripe. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Sorreltail: For 2 points I nominate AQUASPLASH because she's terrifying. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: MILLIE 4 PURDY 4 DARKSTRIPE 3 Aquasplash 2 Jayfeather 1 Thrushpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Cinderpelt 0 Scarletpaw 0 Shoalfoot 0 Sorreltail 0 Willowpelt 0 (crosses to Diary Room) Big Brother: Millie, it's time to nominate/ Millie: What's my power?? Big Brother: Wll, I'm gonna give you two choices. Millie: Ooh! Big Brother: You can have your power OR you can have a 1 day leave pass to see your family. Millie: LEAVE PASS! LEAVE PASS! Big Brother: Leave pass it is. Wanna know what your power waas? Millie: *nods* Big Brother: You could nominate one cat and it would instantly put them up for nomination. Millie: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Nominate now. Millie: 4 to AQUASPLASH for torturing me through Taylor Swift Big Brother: Accepted. Millie: And one point to JAYFEATHER because it's about time we realised what a threat he is. Big Brother: Accepted. Here's your leave pass. A limo will pick you up in the Daily Show. Millie: Ok! Table: AQUASPLASH 6 MILLIE 4 PURDY 4 Darkstripe 3 Jayfeather 2 Thrushpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Cinderpelt 0 Scarletpaw 0 Shoalfoot 0 Sorreltail 0 Willowpelt 0 Big Brother: Jayfeather, to the chamber (Jayfeather enters) Big Brother: (gets out Grump-English dictionary) Nominate now. Jayfeather: Grumpity Sayagrump Naragrump. Grumpity Grumpsay Grump. Grumpity grumpeh grumpeh grumpeh grumpno. Big Brother: So... You nominate CINDERPELT for 4 points 'cause she throws things at you? Jayfeathr: *nods* Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Jayfeather: Grumpeth grumpeteh grumpeteh grump grump. Big Brother: You nominate MILLIE because she's weird and likes prawns too much? Jayfeather: (nods) Big Brother: Accepted. Table: AQUASPLASH 6 MILLIE 5 PURDY 4 CINDERPELT 4 Darkstripe 3 Jayfeather 2 Thrushpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Darkstripe 0 Scarletpaw 0 Shoalfoot 0 Sorreltail 0 Willowpelt 0 Big Brother: Now to call Shoalfoot! (logs on to skype and dials Shoalfoot) (30 seconds later) (no answer) Big Brother: DANGIT! (dails again) Shoalfoot: (hangs up) Big Brother: (in IM) ANSWERRRRRRRRRRRRRR (dials again) Shoalfoot: (answers) WHAT? WHY MUST YOU CALL AT MIDNIGHT!? Big Brother: It's time to nominate. Shoalfoot: I nominate YOU for waking me up. Big Brother: Can't do that. Shoalfoot: You suck. Fine then, I nominate PURDY for 3 points cause he makes no effort to talk to me. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Shoalfoot: For 2 points I nominate... (super long yawn)... See, this is what happens. For 2 points I nominate (super long yawn) Big Brother: (taps foot) Come on, you're using our internet. Shaolfoot: For 2 points I nominate (super long yawn) Big Brother: Stop yawning! Shoalfoot: I can't help it! Call me at 10PM next time! Big Brother: Sorry then. Shoalfoot: I nominate JAYFEATHER for 2 points cause he's good at challenges. Big Brother: Accepted. Night Shoalfoot. Shoalfoot: (hangs up) Big Brother: D: Table: PURDY 7 AQUASPLASH 6 MILLIE 5 Cinderpelt 4 Jayfeather 4 Darkstripe 3 Thrushpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Scarletpaw 0 Shoalfoot 0 Sorreltail 0 Willowpelt 0 Big Brother: Purdy, to the chamber (Purdy enters) Big Brother: Purdy, nominate now Purdy: For 3 points I nominate SCARLETPAW because she likes tea more than me. Big Brother: Accepted. Purdy: For 2 points I nominate SHOALFOOT because it ain't fair that she got a trip to Tokyo! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: PURDY 7 AQUASPLASH 6 MILLIE 5 Cinderpelt 4 Jayfeather 4 Darkstripe 3 Scarletpaw 3 Shoalfoot 2 Thrushpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Sorreltail 0 Willowpelt 0 Big Brother: Darkstripe, to the chamber (Darkstripe enters) Darkstripe: 4 to Sorreltail. Big Brother: But I need to ask you to nominate first! D: Darkstripe: (rolls eyes) Fine! Big Brother: DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME, DARKSTRIPE JONES!!!! Darkstripe: What the heck? o.O Big Brother: Nominate now. Darkstripe: 4 to SORRELTAIL. Big Brother: Accepted. One left. Big Brother: One to WILLOWPELT for being related to Sorreltail. Willowpelt: HEY! I HEARD THAT YOU AVOCADO LEMON SPLASHCLOUD! Big Brother: What- DARKSTRIPE! Darkstripe: What? D: Big Brother: WHY DIDN'T YOU SHUT THE DOOR!? Darkstripe: I DID! (pushes door) see? Big Brother: HOW CAN WILLOWPELT HEAR THROUGH SOUND-PROOF WALLS!? Willowpelt: CAUSE YOU'RE A COW! Big Brother: Mooooooooooo! I like to eat grass and have four stomachs. Darkstripe: How does she do that? Table: PURDY 7 AQUASPLASH 6 MILLIE 5 Cinderpelt 4 Jayfeather 4 Sorreltail 4 Darkstripe 3 Scarletpaw 3 Shoalfoot 2 Thrushpelt 1 Willowpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Big Brother: Willowpelt, to the chamber (Willowpelt enters) Big Brother: Willowpelt, nominate now. Willowpelt: I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! Big Brother: What? Willowpelt: GANACHE FILLED GANACHE WITH GANACHE! Big Brother: O...kay. Now nominate. Willowpelt: FOUR POINTS TO PURDY FOR BEING ANTI-CRAZY Big Brother: Accepted. One left. Willowpelt: ONE TO DARKSTRIPE FOR NOMINATING ME! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: PURDY 11 AQUASPLASH 6 MILLIE 5 Cinderpelt 4 Darkstripe 4 Jayfeather 4 Sorreltail 4 Scarletpaw 3 Shoalfoot 2 Thrushpelt 1 Willowpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Big Brother: Thrushpelt, to the chamber (Thrushpelt enters) Big Brother: Nominate now. Thrushpelt: For 3 points I nominate MILLIE for being terrifying and liking prawns too much. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Thrushpelt: 2 to WILLOWPELT cause she's insane. Big Brother: Accepted! Table: PURDY 11 MILLIE 8 AQUASPLASH 6 Cinderpelt 4 Darkstripe 4 Jayfeather 4 Sorreltail 4 Scarletpaw 3 Willowpelt 3 Shoalfoot 2 Thrushpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Big Brother: Scarletpaw, to the chamber (Scarletpaw enters) Big Brother: Nominate now. Scarletpaw: 4 to PURDY cause he too quiet D: Big Brother: Accepted. Scarletpaw: 1 to CINDERPELT for abusing my scone! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: PURDY 15 MILLIE 8 AQUASPLASH 6 Cinderpelt 5 Darkstripe 4 Jayfeather 4 Sorreltail 4 Scarletpaw 3 Willowpelt 3 Shoalfoot 2 Thrushpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Big Brother: And finally, Brightheart, to the chamber (Brightheart enters) Big Brother: Nominate now. Brightheart: 3 to JAYFEATHER as pure strategy. He gets sympathy votes D: Big Brother: Accepted. Brightheart: 2 to THRUSHPELT cause I don't like him. Big Brother: Accepted. Nominations are over. All housemates to the lounge. FINAL TABLE: PURDY 15 MILLIE 8 JAYFEATHER 7 Aquasplash 6 Cinderpelt 5 Darkstripe 4 Sorreltail 4 Scarletpaw 3 Thrushpelt 3 Willowpelt 3 Shoalfoot 2 Brightheart 0 (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, as you know Millie had the superpower. She chose to take a leave pass instead of using her superpower. Purdy: LOLFAIL! Millie: D: Big Brother: I will now reveal the cats nominated and the number of points they received. On 15 points, PURDY. Millie: LOLFAIL! Purdy: D: Big Brothr: On 8 points, MILLIE. Millie: NUUUUUU! Purdy: (opens moutht to say LOLFAIL) Millie: Don't you dare! Purdy: (shuts mouth) Big Brother: And on 7 points, JAYFEATHER. Jayfeather: GRUMPEH GRUMP??? Big Brother: Purdy, Millie, Jayfeather, at the end of the week, one of you WILL be evicted. That is al.. WEEK SEVEN, DAILY SHOW (Ft. Spottedpool, Splashcloud, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight) Note: Millie will be absent from this episode because she has a leave pass. (Jayfeather is working out) Jayfeather: And grump. And grump. And grump. And grump. And grump... Brightheart: (sits on Jayfeather) Jayfeather: GRUMP! D: (barfs on Brightheart) Brightheart: EWWY! WE ARE NOT ''STARTING THE EPISODE THAT WAY! Producer: Too late, this is on air. Brightheart: NUUUUUUUUUU! Thrushpelt: Eww, stinky! Go have a shower! Brightheart: What's a shower? Shoalfoot: Yeah, what is a shower? Thrushpelt: Where you stand under water and get wet. Brightheart: NEVAH! Thrushpelt: (locks Brightheart in the shower and turns the water on) Brightheart: NUUUUUU! LET ME OUT! NUUUUUU! IT'S TOO HOT! Thrushpelt: (laughs evily) Scarletpaw: Hi everyone- OMSC. SHOALFOOT'S BACK! (flying tackle hugs her) Aquasplash: Is Shoalfoot back?? Scarletpaw: No, idiot, I said it for fun. Aquasplash: Oh. (leaves room) Shoalfoot: SHE WAS JOKING! Aquasplash: YAAAAAAY! (knock on the door) Willowpelt: (barks like a dog) Sorreltail: HEEL! BAD WILLOWPELT! Willowpelt: (bites Sorreltail's paw) Sorreltail: OUCH! Darkstripe: HA-HA! Willowpelt: NEVER LAUGH AT THE POOR CARROT LOVING SORRELTAIL, EVEN THOUGH SHE HATES CARROTS! (bites Darkstripe's paw) Darkstripe: OUCH! Shoalfoot: Someone answer the door! Cinderpelt: (answers door) Hello? Postman: I have a delivery for a- Spottedpool: IT'S MY GIFT! LET ME DO IT! Postman: Okay. Spottedpool: CINDERPELT I LOVE YOU! Cinderpelt: Yeah, hi. Spottedpool: I got you a present! Cinderpelt: (opens box) OMSC. A FAKE LEG! YAAAAAAAY! (puts on fake leg) NOW I CAN BE EVIL AND STUFF!!! MWAHAHAHAHA! Everyone: Uh-oh. Cinderpelt: Come, Spottedpool, you will be my servant. Spottedpool: My lifetime's dream! Cinderpelt: YOU. PURDY. Tell me a story Purdy: Now? Cindrpelt: No, when I turn 100. YES NOW! Purdy: What about? Cinderpelt: Hmmm... Spottedpool? Spottedpool: MAKE IT ABOUT HOW CINDERPELT KILLS EVERYBODY!!! Cinderpelt: Good idea! Purdy: Onc upon a time there was a cat named Cinderpelt. She killed everybody. She killed the trees, she killed Bluestar, she killed Firestar, she killed Dustpelt, and she killed a potato. Cinderpelt: BORING! NOW YOU MUST BE TORTURED! Purdy: NUUUUUUU! Cinderpelt: Spottedpool, tie him up. Spottedpool: Yes, Cindrerpelt. (Spottedpool ties Purdy up to a chair) Purdy: Ugh! Let me out! Cinderpelt: That's not even the torture Purdy: Uh-oh. Cinderpelt: (puts headphones on Purdy) Purdy: What are you doing? Cinderpelt: (plays Justin Bieber CD) Music: BABY! BABY! BABY! OOOOOh! Purdy: NUUUUUUUU! THIS IS HORRIBLE! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! HELP ME SOMEONE! Willowpelt: LET HIM GO, PASSENGER OF MIKE! Cinderpelt: No! (shoves Willowpelt in a locker) Willowpelt: NUUUUUUUUUU! I I LOST MY CHAINSAW! HELP ME POTATO GOD! I WILL PAY YOU IN NOTHING! Purdy: LEMME GOOOOOO! D:::::: Cinderpelt: Learned your lesson? Purdy: YES! Cinderpelt: Untie him. Spottedpool: (unties Purdy) Purdy: (runs away) (in the lounge) Purdy: (runs in to the lounge crying) Brightheart: OMSC Purdy, what did she do to you? Sorreltail: Yeah, what? Purdy: She forced me to listen to Justin Bieber! Thrushpelt: AAAAAAAAH! (faints) Brightheart: Right, we are NOT putting up with this anymore. I'm going to stop her! (back where Cinderpelt is) Brightheart: Right Cinderpelt, this needs to stop. We've had enough of- Cinderpelt: (punches Brightheart in the face) Brightheart: Ow, what the heck? Cinderpelt: (pulls Brightheart's tail) Brightheart: OW! Cinderpelt: Mwahahaha... I love being evil! (slams Brightheart against the table) Brightheart: OW! HELP ME SOME CAT! (Darkstripe runs in) Darkstripe: Hey Cinderpelt? Cinderpelt: What ''now? Darkstripe: (does a pitiful attempt at a roar) Cinderpelt: No, no, Darkstrip, you do it like this. (does really loud, scary roar) Darkstripe: AAAAAAAAAH! (runs away) Brightheart: Thanks a lot Darkstripe... Cinderpelt: Now, where was I? Oh, that's right. (slams Brightheart in to the table and breaks it) Brightheart: OWWWWWWW! (back in the lounge room) Cinderpelt: Now... Who to tortue next? Ooh, I know! I'll take SHOALFOOT! Shoalfoot: (gulps) Scarletpaw: NO! You aren't torturing anymore! Game over Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt: SHOALFOOT! COME FORWARD! Scarletpaw: No, stay! Don't go with her! Cinderpelt: Oh. I understannd, well in that case... (grabs cup of tea off the bench) Scarletpaw: Woah, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no, put the tea down! Cinderpelt: No! Shoalfoot, come! Scarletpaw: She will not! Put the tea down and go! Cinderpelt: NO! COME WITH ME SHOALFOOT OR THE TEA GETS IT! Shoalfoot: Maybe I should... Scarletpaw: No, you're staying! Cinderpelt: Don't say I didn't warn you! (smashes tea cup) Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM??? HE WAS JUST AN INNOCENT CUP OF TEA!!! HE WASN'T HURTING ANYONE!! Aquasplash: How could you do that to her!? You're a monster! Cinderpelt: I'm sorry Aquasplash. Come with me in to the kitchen and I'll play Taylor Swift's new single for you! Aquasplash: YAY! (in the kitchen) Cinderpelt: Right, here's the computer. Now just type in http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ and you'll be ready to go! Aquasplash: (types in the link) Here we go... Computer: NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA TEAR YOU DOWN! NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU! Aquasplash: (tears fill her eyes) NUUUUUUU! I'VE BEEN RICK ROLLED! D:::::::: (runs out of the room crying) Cinderpelt: That's what happens when you mess with me! Now Shoalfoot, come! You are being tortured! Shoalfoot: How? Cinderpelt: Oh Brambleclaw? Brambleclaw: Yes Cinderpelt? Cinderpelt: Wanna watch Titanic with Shoalfoot! Brambleclaw: OH GOODY! YES PLEASE! Shoalfoot: That's not so bad Housmates except Cinderpelt: Noooo! Don't do it Shoalfoot! Shoalfoot: Why not? Housemates except Cinderpelt: He cries over everything! Brambleclaw: That's mean! (cries) Shoalfoot: Oh for the love of StarClan... (in the cinema) Splashcloud: Snacks here! Get your snacks here! Brambleclaw: I WANT SNACKS! I WANT SNACKS! Splashcloud: What would you like? Brambleclaw: Lollies and red cordial! Splashcloud: That's $5 Bramblelcaw: But I have no money! Splashcloud: Then give the snacks back! Brambleclaw: NO! Cinderpelt: Don't make him pay for them Splashcloud: But... This is a business! Cinderpelt: Leave. Splashcloud: Aww. (disappears in a puff of smoke) Squirrelflight: Who gave him red cordial? Cinderpelt: SPLASHCLOUD! COME HERE! (Splashcloud reappears) Splashcloud: What? Squirrelflight: Did you give him red cordial? Splashcloud: Yes. why? Squirrelflight: He's not allowed! Splashcloud: He didn't say that. It's no so bad, seriously. Squirrelflight: Easy for you to say, you're not the one who gets woken at midnight cause he has to go pee-pee. Cinderpelt: SHUT UP! THE MOVIE'S STARTING! (Squirrelflight, Cinderpelt & Splashcloud leave) (Opening scene plays) Brambleclaw: (cries) Shoalfoot: Oh come on! The movie hasn't even started yet! Brambleclaw: But it's so sad! (gets to My Heart Will Go on) Brambleclaw: (starts crying even more) Shoalfoot: It's just a song! Brambleclaw: But the movie's sad! (gets to the dramatic boat scene) Brambleclaw: (starts bawling his eyes out) Shoalfoot: (gets out umbrella) (30 minutes later. The movie has ended) (the room has filled up with Brambleclaw's tears) Shoalfoot: I can't swim! I'mma drown! D: (Cinderpelt enters) Cinderpelt: Did we have fun? Brambleclaw: (is still crying) It was awesome! Shoalfoot: I CAN'T SWIIIIIIM! Cinderpelt: Naww, too bad. Brambleclaw, come with me! (Brambleclaw and Cinderpelt leave) Shoalfoot: BUT I CAN'T SWIM!!!!! I'LL DIE! HELP MEH! (no answer) Shoalfoot: I'M ABOUT TO GO UND- (words are drowned out by bubbles) (SCENE MISSING) Shoalfoot: (is dripping wet) THAT WAS THE WORST THING I'VE EVER DONE! Cinderpelt: Let's see... Who else to tortue? Sorreltail: Oh no! Darkstripe: Stop it! Millie: Don't touch my prawns! Aquasplash: SOMEONE SAVE US! (loud bang. Jayfeather comes in dressed as Terminator) Jayfeather: GRUMPEH GRUMP! Cinderpelt: OH NOES! D:(gets out laser gun) Jayfeather: (gets out laser gun) (epic laser fight commences) Cinderpelt: YOU WIL NOT DESTROY MY LEG! Jayfeather: GRUMPITY GRUMPY GRUMPY GRUMP! Cinderpelt: nanananana can't catch me! Jayfeather: (destroys Cinderpelt's leg with the laser gun) Thrushpelt: How can he see? Cinderpelt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D::::::::::: Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Jayfeather: I'll be back... WEEK SEVEN, CHALLENGE Jayfeather: (is walking past) Cinderpelt: (trips him over) Jayfeather: OWWWWWWWWW! Aquasplash: (takes earphones out) Meanie! Millie: Finally, no Taylor Swift! Aquasplash: Oh, you wanted to listen to some? (plays Taylor Swift) Millie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (self-destructs) Aquasplash: Uh... Purdy: Who activated her self-destruct? Aquasplash: Maybe... Purdy: *sigh* DARKSTRIPE! Darkstripe: What? Purdy: The prawns! Darkstripe: (throws a basket in front of them) Millie: PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWNS!!!!! (Willowpelt runs in) Willowpelt: IT'S A MARVELLOUS NIGHT TO WEAR BROWN PANTS, AND WE LIKE TO EAT FUDGE WITH A CAKE! Sorreltail: -_- Dartkstripe: LOL Sorreltail: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! (mauls Darkstripe) Darkstripe: MAUL SHIELD, ACTIVATE!! (maul shield is activated) Sorreltail: (bounces off) NUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Challenge time! (in the lounge room) (Big Brother appears with a set of chains) Thrushpelt: Uh-oh. Big Brother: Housemates, in this challenge, you will be- Willowpelt: EATING A STACK OF PANCAKES ON THE RAINBOW MOON WITH A MILO TIN OF IRISH COFFEE!? Big Brother: Sounds fun, but no. Willowpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: We all share your grief. Anyway, in this challenge, you will be chained to your worst enemy! Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUU! Darkstripe: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! Thrushpelt: WHY!? Millie: (self destructs) Scarletpaw: Not again! Big Brother: This is how it will work: Darkstripe will be chained to Sorreltail, Aquasplash to Millie, Purdy to Willowpelt, Thrushpelt to Brightheart, Cinderpelt to Jayfeather, and that leaves... Shoalfoot to Scarletpaw Shoalfoot: But we don't hate each other. Big Brother: Oh. Scarletpaw, did I tell you that Shoalfoot said your scones tasted horrible? Scarletpaw: (gasp) I HATE YOU! Big Brother: Now you do. (chains everyone up) If you want to be unchained, bang on the desk in front of you three times, and then you will be out of the challenge. It takes only one member to lose. Winning team gets a joint reward. Go! (zooms in to Purdy and Willowpelt) Willowpeltr: SENSEI MC CHICKEN OF PIE! I WANNA RIDE A SCOOTER! WHO WANTS TO EAT TADPOLES!? Purdy: That's nice Willowpelt: SLOTH PINEAPPLE MILO PASTA ORANGE ORANGE OMEGLE Purdy: Shut up. Shut up you psycho. Willowpelt: RAAAAAAAAAAAWR! LEMME OUT OF THIS CHAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (barks like a dog) Purdy: NUUUUUU! Willowpelt: (tries to bite chain) Purdy: You can't bite it off, it's made of- (chain snaps) Purdy: Metal. Big Brother: And Willowpelt and Purdy are out! (zooms in to Sorreltail and Darkstripe) Sorreltail: (frantically tries to struggle out of chain) Darkstripe: We're stuck here! D: Sorreltail: (bangs paw n desk) Darkstripe: NUUUUUUU! Sorreltail: (bangs again) Darkstripe: NUUUUUUUUUU! Sorreltail: (tries to bang again) Darkstripe: (pulls her away) Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUU! (swipes Darkstripe) Darkstripe: NUUUUUUUUUU! Thrushpelt: Stop saying that! Darkstripe: Saying what? Thrushpelt: Nuuuuu! NUUUUUUUUUU! I SAID IT! D: Brightheart: HA-HA! Thrushpelt: (swipes Brightheart) Brightheart: NUUUUUUU! Millie: (self-destructs) Aquasplash: NUUUUUUUUUUU! Millie: (re-appears) Aquasplash: NUUUUUUUU! (oven goes off) Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! MY SCONES ARE GONNA BURN! (bangs on desk 3 times) Big Brother: Scarletpaw and Shoalfoot are out! (unlocks them) Shoalfoot: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Scarletpaw: GOTTA GET MY SCONES! (opens oven door) NUUUUUUUUUU! THEY AREN'T EVEN COOKED YET! I LOST THE CHALLENGE FOR NOTHING! Shoalfoot: I hate you now. Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (zooms in to Jayfeather and Cinderpelt) Cinderpelt: (continously punches Jayfeather) Jayfeather: GRUMPEH GRUMP! (farts in Cinderpelt's face) Cinderpelt: Ewwwwwwwwww! Jayfeather: (laughs) Cinderpelt: (uses chains to whip Jayfeather) Jayfeather: OWCH! (starts bleeding) Millie: NUUUUUUUUUUU! BLOOD! (self-destructs) Aquasplash: STOP SELF-DESTRUCTING!! (bangs on the desk 3 times) I AM SO SICK OF THIS!!! Big Brother: Millie and Aquasplash are out! (zooms in to Brightheart and Thrushpelt) Thrushpelt: I love how you've had like one line this episode Brightheart: Make that 2. Thrushpelt: Right, now anyway; Brightheart: And 3. Thrushpelt: Right. Brightheart: And 4. Thrushpelt: Shut up. Brightheart: And there goes number 5. Thrushpelt: SHUT UP! Brightheart: What's that? Line number 6? Thrushpelt: SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!! Brightheart: Aww, Thrushy, I'm sorry baby. Oh look, line number 7! Thrushpelt: (sticks paws in ears) SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SUT UP! (bangs head against desk 3 times) Big Brother: And line number- Thrushpelt: (long bleep) you... Big Brother: And now we're down to the final two. The new rivals vs. the old rivals. A tom & a she-cat vs. a tom & a she-cat. The cripples vs. the non-cripples- Sorreltail: WE GET IT OMG Cinderpelt: Hold up, did you just call me a cripple!? Big Brother: Maybe. Cinderpelt: I'MMA KILL YOU!!!!!!! (destroys chain) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! Big Brother: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DARKSTRIPE AND SORRELTAIL WIN!!!!!!! PICK A CASE!!!! Darkstripe: Well, I think we should pick case #3 Sorreltail: (punches him in the face) We're picking #2 Darkstripe: OW! Okay, okay. (goes to open) Sorreltail: (slaps his hand away) NO! I'M DOING IT! (opens case) Darkstripe: 2 small piles of fresh-kill! YAY! Sorreltail: I'm having them both Darkstripe: (bottom lip quivers. Tears fill his eyes) Sorreltail: Fine, you can have one. Darkstripe: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Sorreltail: No. Just no. MEANWHILE Big Brother: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Cinderpelt: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! (backs Big Brother in to a corner) Big Brother: OK, OK! DO WHAT YOU WANT! Cinderpelt: (slaps him softly) Big Brother: (cries) Cinderpelt: I didn't even hit him that hard... WEEK SEVEN, EVICTION Voice-Over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION!! Please welcome your host, DAISY! Daisy: Hello every cat, and after what seems like an eternity, welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Who's going home? Will it be Millie? (crowd cheers) Daisy: Will it be Purdy? (crowd cheers) Daisy: Or will it be Jayfeather? (crowd cheers) Daisy: Well that helps... Let's look at the voting lines, hmmm? (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read) ??? 6% ??? 90% ??? 4% Daisy: o.O well... Here are the numbers you need! Voice-Over: To save MILLIE, dial 1902 55 71 09! Or SMS MILLIE to 161 661! To save PURDY, dial 1902 55 71 10! Or SMS PURDY to 161 661! To save JAYFEATHER, dial 1902 55 71 08! Or SMS JAYFEATHER to 161 661! Daisy: You know the drill. See you after the ad break! Daisy: Welcome back!! Let's save the first cat (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hi housemates! Willowpelt: CAMAMBERT BANANA PIE FACED SAVELOY WITH A SIDE ORDER OF POTATO CHILLI!!!!!! THE MONKEYS WILL EAT A BIRD AT 7:05 AM. Daisy: Thanks for that. Now anyway... (Shoalfoot's phone rings) Daisy: SWITCH THAT OFF OMSC Shoalfoot: But it's my- Daisy: SWITCH IT OFFFFFFFFFF Shoalfoot: Fine. (switches off phone) Daisy: Now, amigos, it is time to save the first cat! After receiving the MOST votes to save in Big Brother ThunderClan history, the cat that is definitely staying another week is... JAYFEATHER! Jayfeather: GRUMPEH WITH A DOUBLE GRUMP GRUMP! Cinderpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (cries) Brightheart: NUUUUUUUUUU! CRYING SISTER! (cries) Daisy: Naww, have an ice-cream. (throws ice-cream at them) Scarletpaw: Hey! Where are ''our ''ice-creams? Thrushpelt: Yeah! Sorreltail: IF I DON'T GET AN ICE-CREAM, I'M GOING TO PUNCH DARKSTRIPE! Darkstripe: GIVE HER AN ICE-CREAM Daisy: Fine. (gives ice-creams to all) Daisy: Well, Jayfeather is safe after receiving a record-breaking amount of votes. Find out if Millie or Purdy will be evicted when we return! Daisy: We're back! Let's find out who is the next to go... (crosses to the house) Daisy: Hi again! Did we all enjoy our ice-creams? Aquasplash: YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG FLAVOUR! Millie: YEAH! ME TOO! MINE TASTED LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS! Aquasplash: AND MINE TASTED LIKE CHILI PRAWNS! Millie: NUUUUUUUU! WE GOT THE WRONG ONES! Aquasplash: NUUUUUUUUU! Willowpelt: WHO WANTS A MILO? I LIKE MARS COOKIES! SORRELTAIL ORANGE FOOT WITH A DARK STRIPE!! Darkstripe: Yuck. Sorreltail: (slaps) Darkstripe: OWIES! Daisy: CAN I PLEASE SAY WHO IS EVICTED????? (everyone shuts up) Daisy: Thankyou. Millie, Purdy, one of you is just seconds away from being evicted from the Big Brother house. After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save, it's time to go... MILLIE! Millie: (self-destructs) Purdy: Millie! Stop truing to get out of being evicted! Millie: (un-self-destructs) Aww D: Big Brother: Millie, take your prawns and go. Millie: I'm going, I'm going! (doors open) Millie: PRAWNS AWAY! Aquasplash: (plays Taylor Swift song) Millie: NUUUUUUUUUUU! LET ME OUT!!! (Millie exits) Daisy: Please welcome evictee number six, MILLIE! (Millie walks on to stage) Daisy: Millie, sup my prawn lovin' bud? Millie: PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWNS! Daisy: Right. Wanna see the voting lines? Millie: Ok! (Daisy crosses to the voting lines) PURDY 6% JAYFEATHER 90% MILLIE 4% Millie: Dang that's a lot of votes for Jayfeather... Daisy: How was your time in the house? Millie: I GOT TO EAT A LOT OF PRAWNS OMG YAY Daisy: Prawns... Well, we have garlic prawns! want some? Millie: OMG PRAWNS (devours them) Daisy: Well... Who are you giving your superpower to? Millie: Because I want to see Cinderpelt get what's coming to her, I give it to Jayfeather. Daisy: Okay then! Well folks, I'm Daisy and Millie has just been evicted. Goodnight everycat! Millie: PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWNS! What revenge will the housemates get on Cinderpelt? The housemates wake up to find the house gone. What has happened? Who has taken the house? Find out all this and MORE in Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Eight! Category:WFW 1 Category:Reality Category:Big Brother Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics